The Gummi Bears meet Peter Pan in Return to Neverland part 17
meanwhile Jane and Sunni run into the forrest and seek shelter from the storm and a mother bird is holding her babies and Jane remembers what Edward had said Edward i need you here to take care of your mom and Danny can you do that for me Jane mm hmm Edward thats my big girl i love ohh and Jane sobs and Sunni comforts her suddenly an owl hoots in the trees and Jane and Sunni sit quietly near a riverbank but Sunni hears something Sunni whats that Jane quick they see Captain Hook and Duke Igthorn sitting on a stump pretending to cry Sunni its Captain Hook and Duke Igthorn why those no good Jane i got this Sunni she grabs his sword Jane stay where you are Captain Hook please go ahead run us through you ll be doing us favors Jane okay i give up whats your problem Captain Hook all i ever wanted was to get away from this dreadful place and home to my dear sweet mother Duke Igthorn thats right heres a locket with her picture in it it shows the picture of Hooks mother who has two hooks for hands and an ugly face Sunni eww Captain Hook but blast it all Peter stole my treasure and my men would mutiny if i try to leave without it Duke Igthorn thats true and my orges say that cant let me return to dreadmore without it Sunni is that so Iggy Duke Igthorn yes gummi bear its true and our sources tell us that you want to return home as well Sunni well i do miss gummi glen Jane you got that right i guess were in the same boat Captain Hook the same boat thats it Sunni what is Captain Hook i ll give you fellas and my dear friend Igthorn passage home on my ship if you guys help me recover my treasure Sunni why is the treasure real imporant Captain Hook dont you see the treasures useless to Peter hes not sensible like you and i hes just a boy who would never grow up Jane tell me about Duke Igthorn and really what other choices do you guys have its not like you can fly home Jane i guess youre right Igthorn i suppose of the treasure rightfully belongs to Hook and is really no use to Peter Captain Hook splendid splendid Duke Igthorn so you ll help us Jane wait you must swear not to harm Peter Sunni and Igthorn you must promise not to harm Grammi Cubbi Tummi Zummi and Gruffi either Captain Hook me actually harm Peter Pan perish the thought its just a game you see Duke Igthorn yes Sunni you know i would never harm your friends its also a game i like to play with you guys in Gummi Glen you see Captain Hook i shant harm Peter Pan i do by swear Captain James Hook do here by swear not to harm a single hair on Peter Pans head Duke Igthorn and i Duke Sigmund Igthorn also promise not to harm any fur on the other Gummi Bears there you have our words and Hook kisses the locket Captain Hook leave the light on mommy your baby boys coming home Duke Igthorn and i ll be going back to dreadmore real soon to relax and dine but you ll this he gives them a whistle Jane what is it Captain Hook its a whistle to let us know that you have located the treasure Duke Igthorn and when you do blow it with a wee toot youre doing the right things you know and dont forget were your only way home and Hook and Igthorn disappear into the darkness and Jane and Sunni get some sleep Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Parts